Second Challenge
by RavenSara84
Summary: Anna watches on as Ryuuga battles against Kyouya for the right to face off with Ginga in the final round. Anna OC x Ryuuga


Second Challenge

PG

RyuugaxAnna (OC of PrincessRuka)

Anna watches on as Ryuuga battles Kyouya for the right to fight Ginga.

Anna watched on with trepidation as the silver bey slammed into the green bey with brute force, neither blader was going to back down and it was clear this match would be a long one.

She knew Kyouya was good, he had after all defeated Tobio once, which was rather amazing in her eyes, but Ryuuga was different. It wasn't just his looks that had attracted her to him, like a moth to a flame, nor was it his power that he wield so easily from L Drago, when so many people had failed to do before him, there was something else, something that made her enjoy his company more than most, even if they weren't talking.

Closing her eyes she tried to figure it out, it wasn't the first time that she thought of it, wondering if she was just holding him back, but if she was wouldn't he have gotten rid of her? Forced her beybattle him like he had done with Tobio and the other bladers? She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was keeping him back, she wasn't an idiot, she saw clearly the looks Doji had given her ever since Ryuuga had let her live with them in the Dark Nebula building. The older man _hated_ her, belittled her every chance he got when Ryuuga wasn't near and she couldn't understand _why_.

_i"I don't think…"/i _She had begun to say to the white haired blader, but stopped herself, Doji was loyal to Ryuuga and had been for some time, why would he believe what she said?

_i"What is it?"/i_ He turned to look at her, having finished his own breakfast he was used to her companionship; even if it was quiet and neither spoke it never felt awkward.

_i"Doji hates me,"_ /iShe blurted out and looked startled that she even admitted it, she got out of her sit and picked up both their plates and began to walk out of the room when he finally replied to her statement.

_i"Ignore him. He's not important,"/i_

She couldn't help the flutter that she felt inside when he said that, the excitement that rushed through he that Ryuuga _might_ consider her important, maybe not highly, but more so than Doji.

_i"He doesn't truly appreciate what is happening,"/i_ He added quietly, but she never replied.

How could she say anything to that? Ryuuga did appear to know the older man better than anyone else and Doji respected the L Drago blader, more than anyone else.

_iWhy is that? Why does Doji reviver Ryuuga so much?/i_ She had thought at the time, but pushed it away, the man wasn't worth her thinking about.

She opened her eyes to watch the battle, her heart thumping quickly against her chest as she saw how it was was going; "Go Ryuuga!" She cried out as all the other fans around her cheered for Kyouya.

"I won't lose!" The blue eyed blader roared to his opponent, the one who stood in his way of getting to the final and facing off against Ginga;i _I won't lose to you Ryuuga. /i _He thought to himself before coming up with a plan and smirked over at the white haired blader_; _"What are you scared of? Why can't you use your own skill and your bey's i_natural/i_ abilities to beat me? Or are you that weak?"

Ryuuga raised an eyebrow at him; "Are you serious? Do you think I would fall so easily for an obvious taunt?"

"Well, yea," Kyouya admitted, it wasn't a brilliant plan that he came up with, but he had thought it would have ruffled Ryuuga's feathers enough to make him fall into the trap easily.

"Tch," Ryuuga smirked at him, respecting that the Leone blader admitted it and deciding that he would prove to i_everyone/i_ what his own talents were; "All right fine, I accept your challenge, but you're going to regret it in the long run!"

Once again the two bey's slammed into each other, but this time it appeared different.

_iAre they now evenly matched?_ /iAnna thought to herself as she looked at the battle below, noticing that there was no dark power coming from the silver bey, just Ryuuga's own abilities being shown;i _He's still good._ /iShe thought with a small smile.

"Go Ryuuga!" She cried out once more as a few of the spectators in the crowd looked at her, wondering why she was cheering for someone like Ryuuga, whose own power dwarfed so many other bladers before this battle, so many bladers that had been seen as a i_challenge/i_ by many other's but when faced against L Drago they were merely brushed away like ants.

Kyouya looked up and spotted the blonde haired girl, having heard her cheer Ryuuga and for a moment he wondered why he recognised her. i_Wait…_ /iHe had a flash back to when he had battled that afro blonde haired blader, Tobio;i _Hadn't she also been cheering him on? Not as loud though, but she was around him at the end…/i_ His blue eyes narrowed at Ryuuga, remembering when he and Tobio parted ways, that girl had stood apart from them, but Tobio had walked to her and treated her as a friend;

_i"Let's head to the next town,"_ /iTobio had said and she had nodded, following him.

"What's with the girl?" Kyouya asked, indicating to Anna, who never noticed that the Leone blader recognised her and didn't realise that he was now talking about her.

Ryuuga turned to see who he was talking about and saw Anna cheering him on; he smirked at her behaviour before turning back to Kyouya; "Jealous?"

"Nah, I just want to know what you did to make her leave Tobio," He replied smoothly, showing that he knew her long before he did but noticed that the news didn't faze him.

"Ha, she's smarter than he was. She is smarter than _all_ those bladers who dared to challenge me," Ryuuga stated, his bey once more crashing into Kyouya's;i _Although she is standing there cheering for me. No one cheers for me, not that loud._ /iHe wondered about that, thinking that she must be using him for some reason but he decided to put it to the back of his mind; i_I need to make sure this guy knows his place first!/i_

Anna had continued to watch and support Ryuuga, cheering happily for him and ignoring at stares and mumbled comments directed towards her; but when she saw what happened to Kyouya that she became silent as the three L Drago's attacked him and drained him of his bladers spirit was a complete shock to her, but then she looked over to Ryuuga and saw that he was oozing a dark purple aura with his features becoming rather demonic at best as she ran down to meet him.

Although she couldn't help flinching away from him as he came closer to her, but the demonic aura drained away with every step he took returning to his natural self.

_iWhat was that?_ /iShe wondered, thinking about the reason why so many of L Drago's previous owners might not have lived could have been caused by something similar to this; i_No. Not possible…_ /iEven as she thought that, she didn't sound too sure. After all she had just witnessed Kyouya being defeated, and worse _saw_ his bladers spirit being taken from him. She felt a shiver run up her back just thinking about that and wondering if L Drago actually needed more power.

_iWhy does the dragon need so much power? Surely it's strong enough?_ /iShe thought, but she wasn't really a blader, she didn't battle that often. Instead she walked over to Ryuuga as he went towards the exit of the bey stadium, ignoring the destruction he and L Drago had caused.

"Well done," She said to him with a small smile and he nodded at her though he looked rather drained.

"Next, it's Ginga's turn," He told her, taking her arm and leading her away from the stadium, to prepare for his next battle;_ iI will defeat him…_ /iHe vowed to himself, although there was a niggling doubt in the back of his mind, wondering if what had happened out there at the end of the battle was something to do with L Drago, though he pushed that thought out of his mind as well.


End file.
